


撩起瀏海後落於額上的親吻 率知

by Island_of_catwiththreelegs



Series: Seventeen率知溫暖30題 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_of_catwiththreelegs/pseuds/Island_of_catwiththreelegs
Summary: *率知*溫暖30題挑戰*勿上升真人*OOC預警*同居設定
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, 率知
Series: Seventeen率知溫暖30題 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839685
Kudos: 1





	撩起瀏海後落於額上的親吻 率知

**Author's Note:**

> *率知  
> *溫暖30題挑戰  
> *勿上升真人  
> *OOC預警  
> *同居設定

2.撩起瀏海後落於額上的親吻 

洪知秀從超市裡走出來的時候，春天午後的風正在街道之間穿梭。手裡提著一袋食材，微微勾著嘴角，邁開了步伐踏上回家的路。  
巷口的樹梢上早已長滿了嫩綠色的葉，幾隻麻雀在樹枝間跳來跳去，不時發出響亮的鳴叫聲。轉進巷弄中，橘白色的貓慵懶地趴在紅磚牆上打盹。

洪知秀的嘴角勾得更高了。

\--

電子鎖「嗶」的一聲被打開了，然後又「喀擦」的鎖上了門，在玄關換了鞋之後洪知秀徑直的走進廚房，將剛採買回來的食材放進冰箱。洗了手之後從廚房轉回客廳，灰白色的貓兒窩在沙發邊對他喵了一聲。

「Verna啊，你哥哥什麼時候回來呢？」把自己甩進沙發裡的洪知秀摸著貓兒柔順的毛這樣問她，貓兒抬起下巴喵了一聲，伸出舌頭舔了下洪知秀細長的手指。

如果這個時候崔韓率在的話會是什麼反應呢？

洪知秀腦海裡跑出了某個人晃著一頭金色毛髮在自己面前與貓兒爭風吃醋的畫面。  
用洪知秀的話說，那畫面像極了一隻巨型犬在和一隻比自己小上好幾倍的貓大眼瞪小眼。險些笑了出來，洪知秀搖了搖頭，想起訊息欄最上面被釘選的聊天室中那則「要起飛了」的訊息，低下頭又順了幾下灰白色的毛。

\--

此時此刻崔韓率正在飛機上，腳下是廣大的太平洋。看完了幾部電影、斷斷續續睡了幾小時後，剩餘飛行時間還是令人有些失望的2小時。距離不遠處傳來了食物的香氣，空服員已經開始發放下機前的餐點，崔韓率豎起椅背，瞥了窗外的景色幾眼，決定拿起手機把窗外的景色記錄下來。

熟練地點開通訊軟體最上面的釘選聊天室，想把照片傳給或許在準備出門的戀人，試了幾次都無法發送，才忽地發現自己在做什麼蠢事。笑著在心裡搖了搖頭，也不過就幾星期沒見而已。

果然習慣是可怕的。

\--

崔韓率是被公司臨時通知要出差的，說是原本負責的同事染上了流行性感冒，發燒住院了幾天，醫生不建議出國，公司一時半刻找不到能去美國開會的人員，最後才找上了崔韓率這個混血兒。

答應時他沒想太多，看著公司業務部經理三求四請地拜託，也不好意思拒絕，後來才知道這一去就是將近一個月，只能苦笑當自己幸運。

洪知秀知道消息後調笑了一番，默默幫崔韓率整理了行李，開著車載他到機場，最後在擁抱要結束時說了句，「如果想我，就早點回來。」

於是，當崔韓率在入境大廳看見手上拿著兩杯咖啡的洪知秀的時候，心裡好像被什麼東西填滿了一樣。看著自己再熟悉不過的笑容和桃花眼，啊......似乎快要溢出來了。

「哥」  
「嗯」  
「我回來了」  
「歡迎回來」  
「Miss you so much」  
「So do I」

\--

「Verna~歐霸回來了！」連行李都還沒放回房間，崔韓率就先蹲下身抱起了跑來等門的貓兒。洪知秀笑著在後面關上了門，「你行李放著先去洗澡吧，我去煮晚餐」說著就要往廚房去了，崔韓率連忙放下貓，拉住那人的手就把人往自己懷裡帶。

牢牢地圈住洪知秀，對著他敏感的頸窩說「我的welcome-home kiss呢?」，感覺到懷裡的人縮了下脖子轉過身，桃花眼裡的溫柔快要溢出來似的，揉亂了自己的頭髮，最後才撩起自己的瀏海，踮起腳尖在比自己高了一點點的額頭上烙下一個輕輕的吻，「Welcome home, Vernon」

「為什麼是額頭？」  
「嗯......我喜歡」  
「不行，我要嘴唇」  
「不要」  
「欸？為什麼？」  
「就是不要」  
「欸欸欸你別想跑」  
「呀！崔韓率放我下來」

#end


End file.
